


09. "Blood Ties" (Part 2 of 3)

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drama, Virtual Season/Series, Warp 5 Complex Virtual Season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Summary: As Coalition forces prepare to defend Andoria from an all-out Romulan assault, Reed’s connection with Section 31 is brought to the fore while Danobula deals with yet another terrorist attack and Phlox faces an uncertain future with a family member. (NOTE: This is the 9th script in the ongoing "Shadows of War" Virtual, script-based 5th season of Star Trek: Enterprise. While it is not mandatory that you have read the first 8 episodes, it is highly recommended.) The entire "Shadows of War" 5th season - what has been published so far - can be found here: http://fiction.entstcommunity.org/viewseries.php?seriesid=364)NOTE: This is part II of III of a story arc that began in the previous episode “Sounds of Silence.” Follow this link to the script for Part I: http://fiction.entstcommunity.org/viewstory.php?sid=4430Writing of this episode wrapped on September 11, 2005. All names similar to real-life individuals are purely coincidental.Check back next Monday (July 26) for part III of III of this arc.REVIEWS WELCOME!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

**REVIEWS WELCOME!!!**

****NOTE: This is the 9th episode in the ongoing Star Trek Enterprise virtual, script-based 5th season and Part II of III of the current story arc.

Follow this link for the first 8 episodes: http://fiction.entstcommunity.org/viewseries.php?seriesid=364.

Follow this link for Part I of the arc: http://fiction.entstcommunity.org/viewstory.php?sid=4430)

 

**STAR TREK: ENTERPRISE**

****"Blood Ties"

**TEASER**

**FADE IN:**

****(90 second RECAP from "Sounds of Silenceâ€)

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)  
Warping through space at a HIGH velocity!

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - COMMAND CENTER

ARCHER, T'POL and REED are deep in conversation about what is to come. The mood is tense with a pregnant atmosphere pervading the room. Displayed on the main board is a star chart with live sensor sweeps.

REED  
So far our listening posts haven't detected any abnormal behavior along the Romulan border.

T'POL  
What about their supposed trajectory to Andoria?

REED  
Not even a stray photon to lock onto.

ARCHER  
Is it possible they've developed some new kind of stealth technology we're not aware of?

REED  
Starfleet Intelligence is normally up to date with that type of information, but anything's possible.

ARCHER  
Could you find out?

Reed knows exactly what Archer's asking him to do. He's not comfortable dealing with Section 31, but it's starting to occur to him that if the Coalition is going to win this war... he's going to have to deal with an aspect of his life he thought he had left behind long ago.

REED  
Yes, sir. I'll do my best.

T'POL  
Until we know something more, the Romulan fleet could be anywhere inside Coalition space.

ARCHER  
And unless we run into them, we have no way of tracking them.

REED  
(musing)  
There is one good thing to be said about Section 31. Their spy technology far surpasses anything we, or any other member of the Coalition, have.

T'POL  
(steering the conversation back)  
If the information Section 31 obtained is accurate, the Romulans are planning to attack Andoria in fifty-two hours.

Reed takes a minute to think.

REED  
The information is accurate.  
(grim)  
It always is.

OFF this dire moment...

FADE OUT.

**END OF TEASER**

**ACT ONE**

****FADE IN:

EXT. DANOBULAN CITY - DAY (OPTICAL)  
Establishing the Danobulan skyline. The damaged conference center can be seen in the center of town.

 

INT. PHLOX'S HOUSE - DINING ROOM - DAY  
PHLOX and FESNA are seated at the breakfast table eating some rather exotic alien food. They're eating with the typical Danobulan spirit we've come to know and love.

FESNA  
The university has offered me a chair in the department of astrobiology.

PHLOX  
That's wonderful. When do you start?

FESNA  
In two months.

PHLOX  
A few years ago I was offered a position as Director of Exobiology at Starfleet Academy.

Unlike Phlox's son, Mettis, Fesna is fascinated with alien worlds and has no problem with Phlox's away-jobs.

FESNA  
Why didn't you accept the position?

PHLOX  
At the time, I felt it would be inappropriate for me to leave my post on Enterprise.

FESNA  
(the big question)  
And now...?

Phlox thinks for a beat.

PHLOX  
I don't regret my decision to remain here with you.

 

ON FESNA --

As she smiles in the traditional Danobulan way.

 

RESUME --

There's a loud and suspicious HARRUMPH from the doorway. They turn to see METTIS who has just stepped into the room. He's in his normal bad attitude and completely ignores Phlox as he makes his way to the breakfast tray and selects a wide variety of food. 

Fesna tries to ignore the outburst but it is clear that Phlox is deeply troubled by the fact that Mettis won't give him the time of day.

FESNA  
(to Phlox)  
Have you noticed that the Baka roots bloomed early this year?

But Phlox's attention is on Mettis, who has now finished his selection and is walking back toward the door.

PHLOX  
Mettis.

Mettis stops, but doesn't turn around.

PHLOX

You're welcome to join us for breakfast.

Mettis turns. He has nothing to say to his father. Instead, he addresses Fesna.

METTIS  
I'll be at the factory if you need me.

And with a cold shoulder, Mettis leaves. Phlox is visibly more distressed than earlier.

FESNA  
Don't take his actions so seriously, Palrin. He's had a rough year.

PHLOX  
I'm just afraid that I'm the one who pushed him to this.

OFF Phlox as he thinks about how to make things right with Mettis...

 

EXT. SPACE - THE KLINGON SHUTTLE (OPTICAL)  
The Klingon Shuttle that the flat-heads stole in the last episode -- flying through space at warp.

 

INT. KLINGON SHUTTLE - BRIDGE

BERACK and DRAL are surrounded by other flat-headed Klingons. Their escape from the penal colony was a success and they now have a greater task before them.

BERACK  
Success! Twelve other penal colonies have risen up and escaped the bonds of dishonor.

The assembled Klingons cheer in a loud uproar.

DRAL  
What about the other seventy colonies?

Berack stares at him. Then --

BERACK  
The others have been placed on lock-down.

DRAL  
Which means the fleet has been made aware of our actions.

BERACK  
That was to be expected.

DRAL  
Seventeen ships against an entire fleet.

BERACK  
We are warriors. We will find ways to beat the odds.  
(clapping Dral on the shoulders)  
Do not worry my friend. This has been a great victory. Fifteen hundred Klingons have already taken back their honor and their lives.

DRAL  
But for how long? The Chancellor will surely send ships to destroy us after our attack on the Qu'vat Penal Colony.

BERACK  
That has been taken care of.  
(trying to get rid of him)  
Go. See that our comrades have found their way around.

Dral eyes him suspiciously before turning and EXITING. KREL, who's been listening to the exchange, feels the need to speak.

KREL  
He acts like a P'tak.

BERACK  
Iâ€™ve known Dral for many years. His human gene for fear may be dominant, but his heart is Klingon.

KREL  
These inferior genes have made us all weak.

BERACK  
But we are still Klingons... remember that.

KREL  
Despite the genes, Dral raises an important point. The Chancellor will send ships to destroy us.

BERACK  
Precisely the reason why we're not staying in open space.

KREL  
Where?

BERACK  
I've selected a secure location. Our fellow brothers and sisters will meet us there in one day.

KREL  
And from there...?

Berack is serious about this.

BERACK  
From there... we take the Empire.

Krel and the other flat-heads like what they hear.

CUT TO:

 

TIGHT ON A PADD (OPTICAL)

Displaying a schematic of a blue dwarf star system. Several representations of starships can be seen gathering around the forth planet.

REVEAL WE ARE IN --

 

INT. ROMULAN BRIDGE

JEKRI sits in her command chair looking over the PADD that SOBOK just gave her. Mid-conversation:

JEKRI  
When did this occur?

SOBOK  
Approximately half an hour ago.

JEKRI  
How many ships?

SOBOK  
Twenty-six.

Jekri tears her eyes from the PADD, looks at Sobok. Her anger is building.

JEKRI  
How many more are expected to arrive?

SOBOK  
Seventy-eight.

Jekri hurls the PADD at the wall where it falls to the floor in pieces.

JEKRI  
(anger rising)  
I want to know how this happened!

SOBOK  
I do not know.

JEKRI  
Then find out!  
(beat)  
Every message was encoded! Every transmission encrypted! I want to know who informed the Coalition of our plan!

SOBOK  
I'll find you the answers immediately.

JEKRI  
See that you do.

Sobok turns and heads for the door, but Jekri stops him...

JEKRI  
And Sobok... for your sake, you had better return with a name... as well as an explanation.

Sobok, realizing the gravity of her statement, bows in respect and EXITS. Jekri concentrates hard on maintaining her composure. After a beat, she presses the com-button.

JEKRI  
Chairman Kalah to Commander M'Ral. Please join me in my chambers immediately. We need to discuss our offensive operation.

OFF Jekri, stewing with anger and frustration...

CUT TO:

 

EXT. ANDORIAN UNDERGROUND CITY (OPTICAL)  
Establishing.

 

INT. TALAH'S HOUSE - DEN - DAY  
SELAS is showing an ANDORIAN DOCTOR out the front door.

SELAS  
Thank you, Doctor. We'll see you tomorrow at the same time.

The Doctor nods in agreement and EXITS. Selas shuts the door and turns to look at someone off screen.

SELAS  
I'll bring you some tea.

Selas TAKES US TO...

 

TALAH --

Who's sitting on the couch in a painful daze. PUSH IN on her face. Then, the screen WHITES OUT:

 

MENTAL FLASH (OPTICAL)

Of a young Talah (seven or eight years old) playing in the den with her father.

SELAS' VOICE  
Talah...

SMASH CUT TO:

 

RESUME - TALAH'S HOUSE - DEN - DAY

Selas has returned, holding a cup of tea in front of Talah. Talah comes out of her daydream and takes the cup.

TALAH  
Thank you.

Selas sits down next to her.

SELAS  
Whatâ€™s wrong?

The only thing Talah can say is...

TALAH  
It's not easy.

SELAS  
The Doctor said your father suffered a heart attack. He isn't expected to survive the week.

But thatâ€™s not what Talah is referring to.

TALAH  
He encouraged me to do anything when I was younger. He wrote my letter of recommendation to the military academy when I wanted to join the Imperial Guard. Now he won't even speak to me because I serve on a Starfleet vessel.

SELAS  
You have to remember that your father grew up in a different time.

TALAH  
Is it unreasonable to expect that he would value my decision to serve on Enterprise?

SELAS  
He does respect your decision. But he lived in a time when Andoria was by itself... when Andoria had to fight for its survival. You can't expect him to accept the new order of things so easily.

TALAH  
Isn't that what Andoria is doing right now? Fighting for its survival?

SELAS  
For you and me, yes. But not for him. His Andoria, the Andoria where Andorians only serve on Andorian ships, is gone. He doesn't have the capability to understand that this change is for the best.

Something occurs to Talah for the first time since she arrived back home.

TALAH  
(quoting Phlox from memory)  
"A Vulcan on a Vulcan ship, a Human on a Human ship, and an Andorian on an Andorian ship."

SELAS  
(confused)  
Talah...?

TALAH  
That's exactly how I felt one and a half years ago when I joined the crew of the Enterprise.

SELAS  
Than that time has served you well. It's prepared you and others like you for what's to come.

As Talah thinks about it, she begins to realize how much she's changed over the past year and a half.

 

INT. SHRAN'S HOUSE - KITCHEN - DAY

SHRAN is sitting across the table from his lovely wife, JHAMEL (last seen in "The Aenar"). Jhamel is the albino Andorian who helped the Enterprise crew foil a Romulan plot over three years ago. Shran and Jhamel are now married and expecting a baby very soon!

JHAMEL  
When will you be returning to your ship?

SHRAN  
Later this afternoon. The fleet will be assembling a blockade around the planet.

JHAMEL  
Do you know how many ships are in the Romulan fleet?

SHRAN  
Not precisely. Although, the transmission I intercepted would indicate close to two hundred.

JHAMEL  
(a simple observation)  
They outnumber us many times.

Brushing her statement aside.

SHRAN  
It won't matter.  
(beat)  
What about you? Will you be all right?

JHAMEL  
We'll be fine.

Shran smiles at this statement.

SHRAN  
It concerns me that you could give birth while I'm away in battle.

JHAMEL  
Our daughter would be proud if it happens that way.  
(beat)  
Her father fighting for her survival while she's being born.

SHRAN  
We will have many stories to tell her.

Shran stands and guides his wife to him. Their antennae touch and curl together as they hold hands.

JHAMEL  
Have a magnificent battle.

SHRAN  
(at arms length)  
My love...

They let go of each other's hands. Shran turns and EXITS. OFF Jhamel and she listens to him go...

CUT TO:

 

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)  
Traveling through space at HIGH warp.

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

Tactical Alert. HOSHI is working her console, but something about the readouts doesn't sit right with her. She keeps trying to bring up a certain readout but isn't having any luck. Reed, who's been watching her for the past several minutes, walks over.

REED  
Something the matter?

HOSHI  
I'm not sure. For the past hour I've been monitoring an abnormally high amount of com-traffic going back-and-forth between Danobula and a moon in the Antar system.

REED  
Danobula and Antar Prime are getting ready to sign a peace treaty.

HOSHI  
I know. But something doesn't seem quite right about it.

A smile comes across Hoshi's face.

HOSHI  
I'm sorry. It's probably just my sense of paranoia.

But Reed's taking it much more seriously.

REED  
Still, you'll let me know if you hear anything.

HOSHI  
Of course.

Satisfied with her answer, Reed returns to his station.

 

EXT. DANOBULAN CITY STREET - EVENING

Phlox walks down a broad avenue lined with window shops and many Danobulans going about their normal business.

From the looks of it, you would never guess that this was a place that had just been attacked. As Phlox continues, the CONSTABLE we saw in the last episode comes up alongside him.

CONSTABLE  
Doctor Phlox.

PHLOX  
Constable.

CONSTABLE  
I thought we could walk together for a few minutes.

PHLOX  
Certainly.

CONSTABLE  
What do you think of the city?

PHLOX  
Itâ€™s changed since the last time I was here.

CONSTABLE  
Many of the buildings have been completely redesigned. You wouldn't recognize them if I showed you a picture.

PHLOX  
I suppose not.

They pass by a group of Danobulan children playing on the sidewalk.

PHLOX  
It's nice that the people have recovered so quickly from the tragedy.

CONSTABLE  
(beat)  
I want to thank you, Phlox. I know it wasn't easy for you to leave your crew.

PHLOX  
It was extremely difficult.

CONSTABLE  
I'm sure you're looking forward to...

A MAJOR EXPLOSION rocks the street!

 

PHLOX'S POV --

Of a street corner up ahead. Danobulans come running into view followed by a billowing cloud of smoke. Several of the Danobulans are cut and bleeding.

 

RESUME -- 

Phlox and the Constable take off running in the direction of the blast.

 

OUTSIDE A BURNING CAFE (OPTICAL)

Danobulans and Antarins lie dead and wounded in the street right in front of the cafÃ© that has just been bombed. Phlox and the Constable arrive and swing into action.

Moments later, a secondary EXPLOSION BLASTS outward, knocking all of the Danobulans from their feet. A piece of flying debris catches Phlox on the forehead...

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT ONE**

**ACT TWO**

****FADE IN:

INT. DANOBULAN HOSPITAL - ER - DAY

A scene of mass chaos just like any other Emergency Room would be. Hundreds of injured Danobulans are being wheeled and led around by Doctors and nurses. People are shouting orders back and forth to one another.

PICK UP: Phlox, as he runs around treating people and assessing the situation. (NOTE: A rudimentary bandage coves the wound on his forehead.)

PHLOX  
(re: a patient with severe burns)  
This patient has second degree burns to seventy percent of his body. I need a burn trauma kit from the storage room immediately!

NURSE  
Right away, Doctor.

Phlox moves to another patient who's bleeding profusely from his left arm. Phlox grabs a towel and compresses the wound.

PHLOX  
What hit you, sir?

PATIENT  
I don't know. It all happened so fast. Do you know what happened to my daughter? She was sitting right across from me.

PHLOX  
Iâ€™ll check to see if sheâ€™s in the hospital. But right now I need to know what caused this injury.

PATIENT  
Some kind of flying metal. Do they know who did this? Was it those Antarins?

PHLOX  
Sir, this is a hospital. I know nothing more than you do about the bombing.  
(to a passing N.D. nurse)  
Alert the OR. This man is going to need surgery as soon as possible.

Phlox turns and walks to another patient. As he does, another plea comes from the injured man.

PATIENT  
Please! Somebody help me find my daughter! She was right across from me!

Phlox walks out of range of the man and comes to a room divided with a curtain. He looks at his chart as an injured man is wheeled by him screaming in pain. Phlox pulls back the curtain and stops dead in his tracks at the sight of...

 

METTIS - PHLOX'S P.O.V.

Lying unconscious, bloody, and bruised on a surgical bed.

 

RESUME --

After a moment of shock, Phlox walks to his son and begins examining him. Phlox takes no notice of a DOCTOR who's already there.

DOCTOR  
Excuse me.

PHLOX  
How serious are his injuries?

DOCTOR  
He has third degree burns to fifty percent of his body, a severe laceration in his thoracic cavity as well as a sub-dermal hematoma.

As Phlox takes in the magnitude of his son's injuries, the nurse he spoke to earlier appears at the curtain.

NURSE  
Doctor Phlox, you're needed in emergency surgery.

Phlox doesn't respond.

NURSE  
Doctor Phlox!

Phlox snaps out of his trance.

PHLOX  
Yes. I'm coming.

And as Phlox tears himself away from his son...

CUT TO:

 

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)  
Traveling at HIGH warp!

REED (V.O.)  
Tactical Officer's log, November 21, 2157. Despite my best efforts, I haven't been able to shake the feeling that there's something more to this increase in com-traffic that Hoshi reported. With the permission of Captain Archer, I've decided to pursue the matter further.

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - ARMORY

Reed is talking to a N.D. crewman.

REED  
Tell Lieutenant Rollins that the field stabilizers on E-deck are out of alignment again. He needs to repair them today otherwise the emergency force fields won't activate in the event of a hull breach.

He hands the crewman a PADD. The crewman nods and then EXITS. Reed looks around to make sure that he's alone, then turns and works the main console. After a beat, the schematic on the screen is replaced with a strange new logo, the seal of Section 31. Soon, HARRIS appears on the screen.

HARRIS  
Lieutenant. What can I do for you?

REED  
I wanted to pass along a concern of mine.

HARRIS  
Oh...

REED  
About an hour ago, our com officer brought to my attention an abnormally high amount of traffic going back and forth between Danobula and a moon around Antar IV.

HARRIS  
Even during peace talks the communications would be between the homeworlds.

REED  
My thought exactly.

HARRIS  
Thank you for bringing this to our attention. We'll look into it.  
(beat)  
It's good to have you back.

REED  
Let me make one thing absolutely clear. I work for Captain Archer. It was he who gave me permission to contact you.

HARRIS  
On the contrary, Lieutenant, you work for us. You always have... you always will.  
Harris works a console and terminates communication. As Reed thinks about what Harris had to say...

 

INT. TALAH'S HOUSE - DEN - DAY

Talah is finishing packing a bag. She looks around to see if she's forgotten anything and then heads for the door. Just before she gets there, Selas ENTERS the room.

SELAS  
Talah!

Talah stops and turns to face her.

SELAS (CONTâ€™D)  
You were trying to leave without saying good-bye!

TALAH  
I was only preparing to leave. I am still a member of the Imperial Guard and have duties to attend to with the upcoming battle.

SELAS  
You may be a member of the Imperial Guard, but that is no excuse for a lack of manners.

Talah opens her mouth to protest...

SELAS (CONTâ€™D)  
Your father wishes to speak with you.  
(beat)  
Go. Grant a dying man the right to see his daughter.

After a beat, Talah drops the bag and heads for the door leading to her father's room.

 

INT. TALAH'S HOUSE - BEDROOM - DAY

SAHDAL lies on the bed in a worsened state then the last time we saw him. His convulsions have gotten worse, but his mind seems to be in a better, more aware state.

 

ANGLE ON THE DOOR --  
As Talah ENTERS. The sound of the opening door gets Sahdal's attention.

SAHDAL  
Selas? Selas is that you?

TALAH  
It's me, father.

SAHDAL  
Talah. I was worried that you'd left.

TALAH  
I'm getting ready to go. There's a battle about to be fought that requires my presence.

SAHDAL  
What kind of battle?

TALAH  
One that will have dire consequences for the Coalition if it is not won.

Sahdal, as much as he hates her response, can't bring himself to say anything. His mind begins to slip away again.

TALAH  
Before I left, I just wanted to say good-bye.

SAHDAL  
Come closer. My eyes aren't what they were.

Talah steps closer to her father, takes his proffered hand in hers.

SAHDAL  
(feels her hand)  
Your skin is still as soft as the day you were born.

A beat between them -- both of them understanding that this is the last time they're going to see each other.

SAHDAL  
You've always been a good daughter to me.

TALAH  
(on the verge of tears)  
Father...

SAHDAL  
Promise me one thing.

TALAH  
What's that?

SAHDAL  
Promise me that you're fighting for Andoria. Promise me that you're fighting for my Andoria.

Talah looses her control and begins to cry.

TALAH  
Father, I...

SAHDAL  
You know that I've always been proud of your accomplishments. Your recent career choice included.

TALAH  
I know.

SAHDAL  
I remember the day you graduated from the military academy. You were so happy. Your mother and I were extremely proud of you. We knew that you would go on to do something extraordinary.

Talah's antennae have drooped. It's a side of her that we've never seen before -- a vulnerable side.

TALAH  
Father, I'm sorry.

SAHDAL  
There's nothing to be sorry for.

TALAH  
But there is.

SAHDAL  
What's past is past.

TALAH  
But father...

But before she can say anything else, Sahdal breathes his last and dies a happy man... in the company of his daughter. 

For Talah, all the emotions come surging to the surface. She breaks down completely as she hugs her father's body. HOLD ON Talah for a beat, then...

CUT TO:

 

EXT. SPACE - VAKOR II (OPTICAL)  
Establishing an intimidating, rocky planetoid.

 

INT. CAVERN

This alien cavern is the base of operations for the flat-headed Klingon's movement. Berack and Dral stand with several other Klingons discussing the current situation. On one of the walls is a large star chart with several "target points" outlined.

DRAL  
The last of our ships are expected within the hour.

BERACK  
Excellent! All this planning has done us well.

DRAL  
For now, but I am still concerned for the mission's overall success.

BERACK  
I know, my friend.

DRAL  
And what about procuring different ships? The High Council has been made aware of the ships we've commandeered.

BERACK  
(to all assembled)  
I have been in contact with a Ladozian official. He's promised to provide us with appropriate vessels.

DRAL  
The Ladozian Prime Conclave does not concern itself with the internal matters of other races.

BERACK  
I don't recall mentioning the Prime Conclave.

Dral is caught up in the moment, finds himself asking:

DRAL  
How many ships have we been promised?

BERACK  
(annoyed at the line of questioning)  
Twenty -- of varying design and alien origin.  
Just then, Krel, the Klingon we met earlier in the episode, comes running in with important news.

KREL  
I've just been in contact with our other transport ships...

DRAL  
What is it?

KREL  
They've intercepted a transmission from the High Council. Chancellor Mareck has ordered the execution of all flat-headed Klingons suspected of being involved in the escape.

DRAL  
Execution! But the others weren't a part of our plan.

BERACK  
To the Chancellor that is of little relevance.

DRAL  
It's not of "little relevance" to me.

Dral walks away from the table. Krel and Berack watch him leave.

KREL  
He's becoming more agitated with each passing hour.

BERACK  
The transformation has been difficult for him.

KREL  
Perhaps I should have a word with him.

BERACK  
Dral is my responsibility.

Berack turns to follow Dral.

KREL  
And what of our brothers and sisters who will soon die without honor?

Berack turns, levels eyes with Krel.

BERACK  
Their deaths are further validation for the cause.

 

ANOTHER CAVERN

A rudimentary sleeping area filled with hard metal beds. Dral is sitting on one of these beds in deep contemplation. Berack ENTERS.

BERACK  
What are you doing?

DRAL  
Thinking.

BERACK  
You are right to do so. But not about what you're thinking about.

DRAL  
Can I help it if I think this is a mission of death?

BERACK  
You can. And I expect you to keep further doubts about this mission to yourself.

DRAL  
(hushed voice)  
Yes.

BERACK  
You talk like a human. Speak to me as a Klingon.

DRAL  
(angered at the reminder; loud)  
Yes!

Berack slaps him on the shoulder.

BERACK  
There is fire in your heart. Don't make me doubt that again.

Berack EXITS. The talk hasn't done anything to change Dral's opinion of the mission or the fact that his human genes are dominant over his Klingon genes.

 

INT. ROMULAN BRIDGE

Jekri and Sobok are standing in a secluded area going over the battle plans.

JEKRI  
The attack will be separated into three parts: the first consisting of the light weight attack cruisers, the second and third parts of the upper class destroyers and artillery vessels.

Sobok is strangely silent. He doesn't seem to notice that Jekri has stopped talking.

JEKRI  
Commander Sobok!

SOBOK  
(snapping out of it)  
Yes, Chairman.

JEKRI  
You do not approve of the plan?

SOBOK  
I'm sorry. I think the plan is sound.

JEKRI  
(cynical)  
Than your mind is on other thoughts. Thoughts that are more important than a victory for the Empire?

SOBOK  
Thoughts about our upcoming victory, I assure you, Chairman.

JEKRI  
I'd like to hear these thoughts.

Sobok hesitates ever so slightly before revealing what it is that's bothering him.

SOBOK  
I'm concerned about the growing Coalition fleet.

JEKRI  
(suspicious)  
What would that concern be?

SOBOK  
They've managed to amass an impressive fleet in just one day. The battle is still one day away and they're projected to have over one hundred ships in place before it begins.

JEKRI  
I would understand that concern were it coming from a first year officer. But not from you, Sobok.

Sobok is caught slightly off-guard by her comment. He's always been able to express his concerns to her. 

But his reaction is exactly what Jekri was hoping for. She still hasn't ruled him out as the person responsible for the lapse in security that handed the Coalition information about the upcoming battle. 

Sobok realizes this and tries to cover.

SOBOK  
I did not mean to imply that you had not adequately prepared for this battle.

JEKRI  
I'm disappointed in your lack of faith. Is there something you feel the Empire lacks?

SOBOK  
Not at all. I meant no disrespect.

Jekri turns back to the display.

JEKRI  
I would remind you to examine all the variables before voicing your concern.  
(beat)  
Remember that we still outnumber their fleet three-to-one in this battle.

OFF this moment as we realize the grand scope of the battle that is to come...

CUT TO:

 

INT. DANOBULAN HOSPITAL - RECOVERY ROOM - NIGHT

Phlox is standing by the bedside of Mettis who's been bandaged and treated for his injuries. He's still in bad condition and lies unconscious on the medical bed. Phlox is in deep contemplation when Fesna arrives in a hurry. It's the first chance she's had to get to the hospital.

FESNA  
Phlox!

Phlox turns to her.

FESNA  
What happened?! Tell me what happened!

PHLOX  
It's all right. Let's talk out here.

Phlox guides Fesna out of the room and into...

 

INT. DANOBULAN HOSPITAL - HALL - NIGHT

Where they wait just outside the door to the room. Fesna is a vessel of emotions.

FESNA  
Tell me the truth, Palrin. Don't try to make it any less serious than it is.

Phlox takes a beat.

PHLOX  
Mettis is in critical condition. From what I've been able to gather, he was sitting a few feet away from the bomb when it went off.

FESNA  
(trying hard to grasp what's happened)  
How serious are his injuries?

PHLOX  
Several of them are life-threatening.

FESNA  
What are his chances of survival?

Phlox quietly bows his head. Fesna refuse to accept that as an answer.

FESNA  
Palrin, I'm just as strong as you are. Answer my question.

PHLOX  
He's scheduled to undergo one more surgery later tonight. We'll know more in the morning.

FESNA  
Oh, Palrin.

They stand outside the door in an embrace, both deeply concerned for his son.

 

ANGLE ON THE CONSTABLE

As he approaches.

CONSTABLE  
Excuse me. I hope I'm not interrupting.

PHLOX  
What can I do you?

CONSTABLE  
The Security Administration has begun an official investigation of the bombing this morning. We've talked to all of the survivors except the ones on this floor of the hospital.

Phlox becomes very defensive.

PHLOX  
I'm sorry, but that's not possible right now.

CONSTABLE  
I understand that they're in critical condition, but their testimony could prove vital to the investigation.

PHLOX  
Then come back when they're in better condition to answer whatever questions you may have for them.

CONSTABLE  
With all due respect, Doctor, I don't think you understand the immediacy of the situation. Now, step aside so I can talk to them.

Phlox steadies his footing, firmly blocking the Constable's path to the rooms.

PHLOX  
As the ranking medical officer on this floor I make the rules. These patients are not to be bothered until their conditions improve. If you'd like to stop by tomorrow, I might be able to accommodate your request.

The Constable turns in the irate huff and EXITS. Phlox, who stood his ground firmly, lets his eyes drift to the door. Fesna catches this reaction...

FESNA  
He cares for you very much, Palrin.

PHLOX  
I just wish he knew my sincerity.

FESNA  
He does.

This gets Phlox's attention.

FESNA  
He's read every letter you've sent him -- even written replies to some. He just never sent them to you.

Off Phlox as he realizes that he has gotten through to Mettis after all...

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT TWO**

**ACT THREE**

****FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE - VAKOR II (OPTICAL)  
Re-establishing.

 

INT. CAVERN

The flat-headed Klingons are packing in preparation for their move to the new ships. Through the crowd, Dral approaches Berack, hands him a PADD.

DRAL

We just received a transmission from your Ladozian contact.

Berack takes the PADD.

BERACK  
Look.  
(pointing to crowd)  
Tell me what you see?

DRAL  
(beat; not seeing the relevance)  
I see our people packing.

BERACK  
They're ready to begin a new life. One that will be free from oppression.

Dral stands there with him. He's not concerned with what Berack just said although the comment does register with him. After a beat, Berack turns his attention to the matter at hand.

BERACK  
(re: the Ladozian contact)  
What did he have to say?

DRAL  
He's sent twenty non-Klingon transport ships to us.

BERACK  
Just as he promised. How soon can they be ready to go?

DRAL  
After they arrive it will take sixteen hours to load all of our belongings and people.

BERACK  
Then we leave as soon as they are ready.

Berack steps onto a nearby crate, thereby elevating himself above the others assembled. He addresses them all:

BERACK  
My brothers... as children we heard tales of the great Kahless and his honorable treks that created this great Empire. But the Empire that Kahless fought to build has become corrupted.

ADHOC: "Yes!" "They've dishonored the Empire!" "They are without honor!"

BERACK (CONTâ€™D)  
The Empire that Kahless helped create no longer exists! Our leaders have lost sight of what true honor is! They have imprisoned us, subjected us to medical experiments, and murdered us without cause. For three years we have not had the ability to resist, but now we do!

ADHOC: "Yes!" "Restore the Empire!"

BERACK (CONTâ€™D)  
It is our honorable duty to restore the Empire to its rightful place. To restore the Empire to one that Kahless would be proud of.   
(beat)  
When the Empire is restored, it will be a worthy and viable power once again in this quadrant.

A volley of cheers and cries erupt from the crowd.

BERACK (CONTâ€™D)  
(a battle cry)  
For the Empire!

ALL  
For the Empire! For the Empire! (etc.)

And OFF this moment as Berack rallies his men...

CUT TO:

 

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)  
The ship decelerates out of warp and slows to a drift. CAMERA PANS TO REVEAL the ASSEMBLING COALITION FLEET in proximity to Andoria!

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE (OPTICAL)

Shran is on the viewscreen briefing Archer on the current status. Shran has been placed in command of the Andorian fleet.

SHRAN  
We've assembled seventy-five vessels. The Vulcan and Tellarite fleets are still fifteen hours away.

ARCHER  
They should get here just in time to greet the Romulans.

SHRAN  
A week ago, attacks like the ones that have occurred seemed only a remote possibility. Now, we defend Andoria as founding members of the Coalition.

ARCHER  
We live in uncertain, yet exciting, times.

SHRAN  
I like to think that the future has some predictability to it.  
(beat)  
I would like to conduct a battle simulation in three hours.

ARCHER  
I'll have my tactical officer coordinate with you.

SHRAN  
Very good.  
(change of subject)  
And Captain... I have someone onboard who wishes to return to your ship.

Off this moment...

CUT TO:

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - AIRLOCK/CORRIDOR

Archer, T'Pol, and Reed arrive as the door OPENS allowing Shran and Talah to ENTER the ship. Talah shows no visible sign of the hardships that she's gone through in the last few days.

SHRAN  
(to Archer)  
It appears that I'm bringing you a crewmember once again, Captain.

ARCHER  
(aside)  
We're even now.  
(to Talah)  
Welcome back.

TALAH  
Thank you, sir.

She makes eye contact with Reed and then directs her attention to Archer and Shran's conversation.

SHRAN  
I'm concerned about our tactical strength in the sixth Starfleet battery.

ARCHER  
That unit is commanded by Captain Ramirez.

SHRAN  
(wishing to discuss the matter privately)  
If there is a place we could go to discuss this in private, I believe I've found a way to reinforce that section of our defense perimeter.

Archer makes eye contact with T'Pol and then gestures Shran down the Corridor. Reed and Talah hang back just enough so they're out of ear-shot.

REED  
How was your stay on Andoria?

Talah, although attempting the brave, strong approach to what's happened, does not wish to talk about it.

TALAH  
(avoiding)  
My visit to Andoria is over. I'm back on Enterprise and ready to attend to my duties.

Reed realizes that something profound occurred during her stay, but is wise enough to know that he should not push the matter.

REED  
Well... it's good that you're back.

TALAH  
About my duties...?

Reed is taken slightly aback by her question.

REED  
I performed them to your specifications.

TALAH  
I'm pleased.

Despite himself, Reed finds himself saying...

REED  
Forgive my saying so, but you look exhausted.

Talah takes a beat. Then...

TALAH  
My trip was... tiring.  
(a small joke)  
As soon as this battle is over with I'm going to ask Phlox for a sedative.

Reed reacts to her comment. She sees it.

TALAH  
That was not to imply that I would ever do such a thing.

REED  
Even so, I'm afraid you won't be asking Phlox for that sedative.

Talah stops.

TALAH  
What do you mean?

REED  
Phlox decided to leave Enterprise. In light of the recent occurrences on Danobula, he felt it necessary for him to remain there.

OFF Talah as she deals with another loss... this time without the opportunity to say good-bye.

 

INT. DANOBULAN HOSPITAL - RECOVERY ROOM - DAY

Phlox is tending to his son and Fesna is setting up some of Mettis' personal items. She removes one from a bag...

FESNA  
Do you remember when you got this for him?

Phlox regards the object, the memories it brings are strong. Fesna sets the object down.

FESNA  
If you'll excuse me.  
(beat)  
I'll see you at home.

Fesna EXITS. She's not gone long before the Constable ENTERS. Phlox turns and makes for him, but the Constable is quick to say:

CONSTABLE  
Don't worry.  
(re: Mettis)  
I'm not here to ask him any questions.

PHLOX  
I will still kindly ask you to leave this floor.

CONSTABLE  
(making his point known)  
I've come to talk to you.

PHLOX  
Me?

CONSTABLE  
We've completed our preliminary investigation of the bombing. I'm afraid the reports are grim.  
(beat)  
The cafÃ© that was targeted was a local hangout for peace activists. I believe, and the evidence would suggest, that the person who carried out the attack had help from someone in the city. If the attacker was in or near the cafÃ© at the time of the explosion it's possible that his accomplice was as well.

Phlox stares the Constable down.

CONSTABLE  
When your son and the other survivors on this floor awaken it is imperative that I speak with them.

The Constable turns and EXITS. And then, Phloxâ€™s face breaks, thoughts running through his mind that heâ€™s never had before...

TIME CUT TO:

 

INT. PHLOX'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - DAY (OPTICAL)

Fesna stands in one corner of the room, scraping the gunk and grime off her extremely longer-than-normal tongue. She finishes and "retracts" her tongue into her mouth.

As Fesna turns from the bowl as Phlox ENTERS, deep in thought.

FESNA  
I wasn't expecting you home so early.

Phlox takes a beat here.

PHLOX  
Just after you left, the Constable came to see me.

FESNA  
(with contempt)  
What did he want?

PHLOX  
He came to tell me something about the bombing. He said that the attacker had an accomplice here in the city.

FESNA  
How can that be possible? Danobulans would never turn against their own people!

PHLOX  
Nevertheless, he believes one of the survivors to be that accomplice.

FESNA  
(rhetorical)  
What have we come to?

Phlox has a very difficult question to ask.

PHLOX  
It may be several more hours before Mettis is in any condition to answer questions.

FESNA  
Good. The more rest he gets the better.

PHLOX  
(difficult for him to ask)  
Have you noticed anything... different about his behavior in the last few weeks?

FESNA  
Palrin Phlox, what are you suggesting?!

PHLOX  
I'm simply asking a question.

FESNA  
No, I haven't. And you should be ashamed of yourself for asking that.

PHLOX  
Should I?

This catches Fesna completely off-guard.

PHLOX (CONTâ€™D)  
I raised all of my children to be open-minded when it came to other alien races. I taught them all never to judge another race by the mistakes of past generations.   
(beat)  
Our people have held extreme hatred toward the Antarins for centuries. Now we're on the brink of peace... but there are still groups who oppose that peace.

FESNA  
You're not suggesting...

PHLOX  
I've tried not to think about it. But what if it's true?

FESNA  
(shocked; angry)  
How can you say that about your own son?

PHLOX  
He's always been one to go against the normal order of things.

FESNA  
And for this you accuse him of treason and murder?

PHLOX  
Whoever is responsible for the attacks knows enough about our security grid to circumvent it.

A sudden realization comes to Fesna.

FESNA  
Mettis does work at the factory that produces the parts for the security and detection grids.

They both donâ€™t want to think about this.

PHLOX  
As soon as Mettis wakes up, I'm going to allow the Constable to interview him.

OFF this moment, the two of them realizing that the obstacle to peace might be living under the same roof as them...

CUT TO:

 

EXT. SPACE - THE COALITION FLEET (OPTICAL)  
FAVORING the ENTERPRISE.

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

Tactical Alert. T'Pol, Reed, Hoshi, Talah, and N.D.s are running through their pre-battle checklist while carrying on a conversation about the battle to come.

REED  
This is disturbing.

HOSHI  
You say that every time we're about to go into battle.  
(all business)  
Fuel Cells purged and cleared.

TALAH  
Initiating auto-pilot programming sequence.

REED  
Sequence initiation confirmed.  
(aside)  
The fact remains that this is the first time a Coalition member's homeworld has been the target of a major attack.

T'POL  
The members of the Coalition have fought together against the Romulans before.

TRIP ENTERS, crosses to the Engineering station.

TRIP  
Microfusion generators are online.

TALAH  
The fact that we're defending an entire planetary system gives us an edge that the Romulans lack.

REED  
The Romulans will fight just as hard to take this system from us as we will to protect it.

TRIP  
Dilithium matrix is aligned and calibrated. What's going on?

HOSHI  
Lieutenant Reed seems to think that this battle is going to be a devastating one for us.

REED  
I'm concerned that this scenario was not adequately prepared for by all members of the Coalition.

TRIP  
Well, no matter how many times you try to convince some people of an inevitability they always seem to think that it will never happen.

HOSHI  
Emergency life support and damage control systems are standing by.

REED  
History is littered with people who won't listen to reason.

TRIP  
Antimatter safeties engaged. I guess you think the military should be running the day-to-day operations of the Coalition.

REED  
Phaser safeties engaged. There are times when I think they would be more receptive then diplomats.

T'POL  
Field stabilizers are online. I believe the history of your own world has shown that governments run by the military end up destroying themselves.

TRIP  
Synchronizing the warp plasma flow. She's got a point, Malcolm.

REED  
(sotto voce)  
Why do I bother?

Archer ENTERS and takes the bridge.

ARCHER  
Report.

T'POL  
Autonomous guidance system initialized and active.

REED  
Weapons array online. Phase canons fully charged. Photon torpedo launchers are loaded and standing by.

Hoshi's station BEEPS. She works...

HOSHI  
We're receiving an encrypted transmission. It's for Lieutenant Reed from someone named Harris. He says it's urgent.

After a beat, Archer motions for Reed to take the call in his ready room.

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - READY ROOM

Reed moves to Archer's desk, activates the monitor and Harris APPEARS.

REED  
You called.

Harris gets right to the point.

HARRIS  
Your com officer's suspicions were correct. Apparently, the "Antarin's First" movement has been receiving some outside help -- both from citizens on Danobula... and the Romulans.

And as Reed REACTS to this news...

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT THREE**

**ACT FOUR**

****FADE IN:

INT. ENTERPRISE - READY ROOM

Moments have passed since Reed heard the news about the Romulans. He's informed Archer and T'Pol of the situation.

ARCHER  
The Romulans and the Antarins?

REED  
Technically, it's not the Antarin government dealing with the Romulans... it's the terrorist movement known as "Antarin's First".

T'POL  
The Romulans are hoping to create a scene of disarray in the Coalition.

ARCHER  
But why try to re-ignite a past conflict between the Danobulans and the Antarins? If disarray is what they want, there are more logical targets than Danobula and Antar Prime.

T'POL  
"A chain is only as strong as its weakest link.â€ By destabilizing the Danobulan and Andorian sectors, the Romulans are hoping to "throw us off balance" and swing the momentum of the upcoming battle to their favor.

REED  
It would certainly be a logical explanation for what's been happening.

T'POL  
The question we should be asking ourselves is not what to do about the pending battle with the Romulans, but how to handle the current situation on Danobula.

ARCHER  
Unfortunately, until the battle is over, the only thing we can do is send a transmission warning the Danobulans of what we've learned.  
(beat)  
How long do we have before the Romulan fleet arrives?

T'POL  
If the projections were accurate, within the half hour.

REED  
(sighs)  
The Vulcan tenth fleet and the Tellarite sixth, seventh, and eighth fleets are still one hour away.

ARCHER  
(grim)  
We'll have to consider them backup.

Thereâ€™s a beat. And with that they turn and EXIT to...

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

Archer, T'Pol, and Reed ENTER. Ardani moves to Hoshi.

ARCHER  
We've just learned that the terrorist group "Antarin's First" is being aided by the Romulans. I need you to transmit this information to Coalition Headquarters and Danobula.

Hoshi looks puzzled. "Why send the information to Coalition Headquarters? Aren't they the ones who gave you this information?"

HOSHI  
Sir...?

ARCHER  
Thatâ€™s an order, Lieutenant.

HOSHI  
Aye, sir.

ARCHER  
(to com)  
Archer to all hands.

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - ENGINEERING/CORRIDOR

Various N.D. crewmembers listen to Archer's address.

ARCHER'S COM VOICE  
(continuing)  
The battle that we're about to fight is one that will shape the course of this war and our objective in it. This crew is strong... this alliance of planets is strong. We fight today not as individual races, but as one unified body...

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE  
Resume.

ARCHER (CONTâ€™D)  
...ready and willing to help our Andorian companions in defense of their homeworld. All hands are to report to battle stations. Your commanding officers will have your orders. Archer out.

Trip makes eye contact with Archer and EXITS to Engineering.

 

ANGLE ON HOSHI --  
Who's having trouble with the com-system.

HOSHI  
Captain...

ARCHER  
What is it?

HOSHI  
Our long-range communications are being blocked.

Archer comes over for a closer look.

HOSHI  
I can't get through to Earth or Danobula.

SMASH CUT TO:

 

INT. ROMULAN BRIDGE

Jekri in command. Sobok and N.D.s at stations.

SOBOK  
We've blocked their long-range communications.

JEKRI  
Prepare to take the fleet out of warp.  
(meaningful)  
Take us two hundred kilometers off their lines.

As Sobok turns to carry out her orders...

CUT TO:

 

EXT. SPACE - ALIEN TRANSPORT SHIP (OPTICAL)  
A RICKETY old vessel in orbit of Vakor II.

 

INT. ALIEN TRANSPORT SHIP - BRIDGE

A rusting room that looks like it could fall apart at any moment. In the middle of the room, hunched over a console, we find Berack, Dral, and Krel.

DRAL  
The transfer of supplies and personnel is complete.

KREL  
Have all the women and children been transported to ships not bound for the homeworld?

DRAL  
I will not repeat myself.

KREL  
Suddenly you show confidence.

Berack interjects with an important statement.

BERACK  
My friends, letâ€™s not fight amongst ourselves. Save the fighting for when we arrive on Qo'noS.

Dral and Krel consider for a beat and then comply.

BERACK  
We are ready to liberate the rest of our people. Kahless himself smiles on us as we embark on this journey. And with his blessing we will not fail.

Dral and Krel nod in agreement. Berack is pleased.

BERACK  
(to Krel)  
Have all the other preparations been completed?

KREL  
They have.

BERACK  
Then, set a course for Qo'noS... maximum warp.

As Krel works the controls, Berack smiles happily at the certainty of their success. Dral, on the other hand, is still concerned about what they're attempting to do. OFF this moment...

 

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)  
The ALIEN TRANSPORT SHIP turns and BLASTS into warp.

 

INT. DANOBULAN HOSPITAL - RECOVERY ROOM - NIGHT

Mettis lies unconscious on his bed. After a beat, the door OPENS casting a bright light into the otherwise dark room. A shadowy figure ENTERS and approaches the bed. With the little light that remains, we see the figure pull out a hypodermic needle, test it, and then inject its contents into Mettis. 

After a beat, Mettis stirs and wakes. He takes in his surroundings and jumps at the sight of the figure.

The figure turns on a dim light, revealing himself to be a Danobulan male roughly the same age as Mettis. This is GRAFF. Mettis is relieved to see him.

METTIS  
Graff!  
(beat)  
You take quite a risk coming here.

GRAFF  
I'll take it. Besides, they have no evidence against us.

METTIS  
(worried)  
Keep your voice down. You never know who could be listening.

GRAFF  
How much longer are they keeping you here?

METTIS  
I don't know.

GRAFF  
You canâ€™t risk staying here much longer.  
(off Mettis' reaction)  
The Security Administration is moving quickly in its investigation.

METTIS  
Have they discovered anything?

GRAFF  
Not at present. But two of our comrades have already been taken in for questioning.

Mettis looks around the room, nervously trying to decide whether or not to bring this up here.

METTIS  
Are we ready to proceed?

GRAFF  
(shaking his head)  
Not yet. The package was shipped today. It'll be here in two days.

METTIS  
I'll be ready.

GRAFF  
Make sure there are no complications.

METTIS  
(puzzled)  
What are you talking about?

GRAFF  
Your father, the Doctor. Heâ€™s become rather good friends with the Constable who's handling the investigation.

Mettis reacts coldly to the mention of his father.

METTIS  
I promise they wonâ€™t be a problem. I'll make sure of that.

GRAFF  
Good. Contact me when you're released.

Graff turns off the light and stealthily EXITS the room.

 

ON METTIS --  
As he thinks about what he's trying to accomplish...

 

HARD CUT TO:

 

EXT. SPACE - THE COALITION FLEET (OPTICAL)  
Holding position high above Andoria.

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - ENGINEERING

Trip is busy making the final preparations for the battle.

TRIP  
Rostov, lock down the EPS grid and prepare for a power transfer on my command.

An N.D. crewman appears before Trip with a PADD for him to look at. Trip glances at it and approves it as...

ARCHER'S COM VOICE  
Archer to Engineering.

TRIP  
Tucker here.

ARCHER'S COM VOICE  
Shut down power to decks F and G and transfer that power to the weapons and shields.

TRIP  
Right away. Tucker out.

As he reaches over and pushes the com button...

MATCH CUT TO:

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

Hoshi presses a button on her panel.

HOSHI  
It's been fifty-two hours.

Archer walks to T'Pol.

ARCHER  
Anything on sensors?

T'POL  
(working)  
Nothing at this time.

REED  
They're out there.

ARCHER  
(to Hoshi)  
Open a channel to the fleet.  
(beat)  
This is Captain Archer to the fleet. Assume tactical position Alpha One.

CUT TO:

 

INT. ROMULAN - BRIDGE

Jekri sits in her command chair looking at the (off screen) viewscreen. Sobok turns to her.

SOBOK  
The Coalition fleet has assumed a tactical position.

Jekri allows herself a slight smile at this. Then, she works the com panel...

JEKRI  
This is Chairman Kalah to the fleet. Charge weapons, load torpedo bays, and prepare to disengage your cloaking devices on my command.

The moment hangs in the air for a beat.

JEKRI  
(to Sobok)  
Distance?

SOBOK  
Five hundred kilometers. Four hundred... three hundred kilometers.

JEKRI  
(to com)  
Disengage cloaking devices.

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

T'Pol's station BEEPS.

T'POL  
Sensors are detecting a massive energy surge directly ahead.

 

INCLUDE THE VIEWSCREEN (OPTICAL)

The crew turns their attention to the viewscreen as the STARFIELD begins to DISTORT...

SMASH CUT TO:

 

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)  
The ROMULAN FLEET DECLOAKS directly in front of the COALITION FLEET!

 

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

CAMERA PUSHES IN on Archer -- his face portraying a stern and commanding look. The moment of truth is at hand. The battle about to begin.

FADE OUT.

**SUPER:** TO BE CONTINUED...

**END OF EPISODE.**

 

Check back next Monday, July 26 for Part III of III of this arc. 

 

**REVIEW WELCOMED AND ENCOURAGED!!!**


End file.
